The Lost Chapter
by AnagramRCA
Summary: All in one night, so much can be revealed of a person. Their resistance, temptation, their...tolerance levels. Find out who in this lost chapter. Read Silence Before, before reading this....


RCA: NO owning Narnia. So basically, if you didn't read my fic of Silence Before, then this will make a little sense. Okay, it'll make alot of sense, I just want you to read my other fic that goes with this one.... Pretty please? It isn't all that long and it's very nice! It's even got a sequal coming out! Called Silence After...hey! Before and After lol. Okay I'm not funny either.... Read on, oh great reader. Read on....

--- ---

Hallen and Lola sat in Hallen's room after the feast. They'd stolen a few jugs of whiskey from the party and were playing shot poker. Winner got a shot of the whiskey till they were drunk while loser dealt another round.

"Full house, bitch!" Lola yelled drunkenly after winning her hand of Hold 'em. Unfortunately, at this time, Peter and Edmund were on their way to their chambers when they heard Lola's voice.

"What on earth?" Peter mumbled, peeking through a crack between the door and the wall. Lola laughed loudly, and Peter took the opportunity to use her drunken laughter to open the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Hallen growled, slipping from her chair as she poured a shot for her friend. "I'll ged back on my winnin' streak soon enough…"

"Two games ad a time ain't a winnin' streak," Lola said. "Now deal."

Hallen stuck out her tongue and dealt a game of blackjack. "Hit or stay…"

"Hold on!!!" Lola whined. "…I want two cards!"

"Why?" Hallen asked.

"B'cuz, winner deserves two damned cards!"

"…Alright then…" She dealt two cards. The glanced at their cards.

"NO FAIR!!!" Lola spat. "I busted. You shouldn't deal two cards at a time."

"You axed for it…" Hallen said. "I did. So I win." She stuck out her tongue and took a swig strait from the bottle.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other with confused looks, a smirk in place on both boys lips as ideas ran from ear to ear.

"Ya know," Lola slurred, "that's why you're still a freaking virgin. You're a smart ass. Edmund would have screwed you by now if it wasn't for that…" Peter smirked as his younger brother turned stop-sign red.

"Like you're one to talk…" Hallen grumbled. "Why? Do you and Peter already have an agreement that you'll make his babies?"

Edmund snorted and Peter backhanded him. Lola looked towards the door, smiling widely.

"We know you're there!!!" Lola yelled. "…Well…I think Hallen knows your there too…She's just too drunk to care!!!"

"Yeah!!! Wait.... No, I care!!!!" Hallen blurted. There was a pause. "Who's there?"

Peter laughed this time, and Edmund shoved him through the door way.

"Oh, I thought it was you people…" Hallen muttered. She started pouring a shot, leaning too far to the left and fell out of the chair.

"Ha-Ha!!!" Lola laughed, pointing at her friend, taking a small swig.

Hallen sat up, and the two Kings noticed that there was only about a third of the bottle large bottle gone. "She's already more drunk than you?" Edmund asked Lola.

"Yup," she replied. "The mostest she'd ever haded in one sittin is 'bout three shots of Cuervo." She held her bottle up, only one of the third left. "I gots resistance, babe!!!"

Peter raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Join the party, your highn-ass-nesses…" Hallen muttered. The boys pulled up two chairs and reached for the last two bottles left on the bed. Hallen dealt a hand of 5 card draw. Peter won and after a bunch of hands and a few different games, the boys were about as drunk as Lola.

"_In heaven there is no beer!!!"_ Edmund and Hallen were singing sourly as Lola fell over laughing. _"That's why we drink-hic-here…And when we're gone from here!!! Hic-All our friends will be drinkin all our beer!!!"_

"Let's have some fun!" Peter exclamied. Lola stopped laughing at once and looked at him, her big, brown eyes filled with tears from laughing.

"Okay!" She jumped on Peter, leaning in closely. "What do you wanna do?"

"Let us go for a walk...to my bededroom." Peter stood, forgetting she was on his lap. She hit the floor with a thud and laughed until Peter picked her up. He picked her up bridal style and looked her in the face. She stopped giggling immediatly, staring back into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently before walking towards the door.

"Use a condom!" Hallen screamed out, nearly falling out of her chair again. Edmund had caught the back of her shirt, trying to tickle her. They both glanced up as the two walked out of the room. Lola flicked Hallen off, her lips still connected with Peter's. Hallen fell backwards on top of Edmund, laughing so hard that she began to cry.... She looked up into his eyes, wiping the water from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back for a moment.

Breaking off the kiss, she said, "You kissed me!" Edmund smiled.

"No shit, sherlock!" He laughed, kissing her neck. She giggled and stopped, freezing up. "What?"

"My name ain't sherlock, you dumbass." Hallen got up and threw herself on her bed.

"Sorry!" He mumbled, looking up.

"If you join me, I'll forgive you...maybe?" A mysterious look appeared into her eyes as she smiled slyly.

Oh boy.... Another marvelous night in Narnia....

--- ---

RCA: So....whatcha think now?


End file.
